Sweet Love
by fuyuki25
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic untuk merayakan tahun baru dan natal. don't lika? ngak papa kok, ngak ada yang maksa


Fuyu: Balik lagi dengan fuyu. Fuyu buat fic oneshoot untuk ngerayain tahun baru dan sekalian aja deh sama natal. Meskipun fuyu ngak ngerayain natal tapi fuyu ucapin merry christmas and happy new years.

All oc: Happy New Years 2017

Fuyu: langsung aja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sweet Love

Reted : T

Gendre: Romance

Warning:gaje,typo di mana-mana, romance ngak terasa dll deh

Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milik fuyu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di musim dingin. Sebentar lagi hari natal dan sebentar lagi akan tahun baru. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan mendekorasi, mencari kado untuk kekasih, atau jalan-jalan dengan si doi, pokoknya mereka sedang berbahagia. Ya, berbahagia kecuali seorang gadis toska panjang diikat twintail bernama Miku Hatsune.

"KAITO SIALAAAAAN" Miku hampir membanting hpnya di lantai, sampai dia ingat untuk pergi mencari bahan makanan seperti yang di suruh nii-san nya. Mikuo Hatsune yang sedang berkencan dengan Gumi Nakajima.

" _Kakak sialan, dia sibuk kencan sementara aku sibuk dengan cara menelpon Baka es krim yang tiba-tiba menghilang."_ Miku menyumpah serapahi saudaranya yang seenak jidat menuruhnya belanja sendiri.

Miku mengganti bajunya dengan sedikit agak tebal, dia mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi ponytail. Berjalan keluar rumah tak lupa mengambil mantelnya.

Klek

Shuu

Hembusan angin musim dingin sedikit membuat Miku menggigil. Selama dalam perjalanan Miku sibuk dengan menyumpahi Kaito agar cepat mati atau sebagainya hingga tak sadar dia melewati Kaito yang berwajah pucat mendengar sumpah serapahnya. Miku terdiam dia mulai menunjukan wajah sedihnya dan kembali berjalan. Lupa bahwa dia harus membili pesanan Mikuo. Dia berjalan tanpa arah dan mengabaikan tatapan Luka dan Gakupo yang dia lewati.

"Apa ada masalah antara Miku dan Kaito ya?" Tanya Luka pada Gakupo, dia mencoba memanggil Miku namun di tahan oleh Gakupo.

"Jangan, biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Ucap Gakupo dengan bijak.

Drap drap drap

Luka dan Gakupo menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kaito yang mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Hah...Hah...Ap...apa...Kalian..Melihat Miku?" Tanyanya pada Luka dan Gakupo.

Luka berlari mencoba menapar Kaito namun di tahan Gakupo.

"Kau tau, Miku baru saja berjalan lewat sini dengan wajah sedih." Ucap Gakupo memberikan informasi pada Kaito.

"Dia kelihatan sedih, apa yang telah kau lakukan hah?!" Luka masih mengamuk di tahan Gakupo.

"Aku harus mengejarnya dulu, sampai nanti." Kaito kembali berlari mencari Miku dengan panik.

" _Miku di mana kau?"_ Kaito berlari dan menemukan Miku tengah berjalan di temani Len...LEN KAGAMINE

" _Bocah Pisang sialan."_ Kaito menggambil batu dan siap-siap melemparnya...

.

.

Sementara Miku sebelum bertemu Len..

Dia berjalan dan selalu berharap bahwa tahun depan Kaito tak ada di dekatnya. Dasar lelaki sialan.

Tanpa Miku sadari gelang di tangannya terlepas dan terjatuh. Gelang itu di temukan Yukari dan di bawa pergi, namun Meiko melihatnya dan mengikutinya.

Tak lama Miku bertemu dengan Len yang sedang berjalan dengan Rin.

"Yo, Miku, ada apa? Wajahmu kelihatan kusut." Ucap Len sambil merangkulnya. Rin sendiri hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan saudaranya ini. Namun dia menatap Miku dengan lembut.

"Kau sedang sedih? Atau kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Rin dengan lembut. Miku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Kaito siap melempar Len dengan batu yang ditemukannya dan tepat sasaran.

"LEN/LENNY?!" Teriak kedua gadis itu terkejut saat Len pingsan di lempar batu.

"Duh, gimana ni?" Tanya Miku pada Rin.

"Tenang aja Miku, aku akan mengurusnya, kau juga ada urusankan? Kalo begitu pergilah." Ucap Rin dengan senyum

"Maaf ya Rin." Miku meninggalkan Rin dan Len. Kaito kembali mengikuti Miku.

Tak lama Miku bertemu dengan IA dan Yuma yang sedang berkencan.

"Yo, Miku, sedang badmood?" Tanya Yuma.

"Kaito lagi?" Tanya IA dengan tenangnya.

"Kuharap tahun depan dia meninggal." Ucap Miku, membuat Yuma tertawa

"GYAHAHA, Kau mendoaka kekasihmu itu meninggal, Ya? Semoga jadi kenyataan deh." Ucap Yuma menyentuh perutnya yang sakit, karena disikut IA.

"Jangan bicara begitu Yuma, dan Miku jangan bicara begitu nanti jadi kenyataan kamu yang paling sedih lho." Ucap IA menasehati Miku.

"Hah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Miku meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Plak

"It-" Yuma menoleh dan menatap Kaito yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau berdoa aku cepat Mati, ya?" Ucap Kaito dengan tatapan mautnya.

"...Ngak kok, Miku yang doa." Ucap Yuma sok stay cool. IA sendiri hanya sweatdrop melihat keduanya.

"Bukannya kamu harus ngejar Miku dulu Kaito? Dia kelihatnnya lagi marah sama kamu, lho." Ucap IA mengingatkan tujuan awal Kaito.

"Oh, iya. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kaito kembali berlari mengejar Miku

.

.

Miku sampai di taman, disana dia melihat saudaranya yang sedang enak berduaan dengan Gumi. Saat menatap Mikuo, Miku teringat harus membeli bahan masakkan, karena Mikuo akan membuat acara untuk natal dan tahun baru. Miku memutar badannya dan berjalan ke supermarket di dekat rumahnya.

"Mikuo sialan, dia enak kencan aku malah disuruh-suruh lagi." Ucap Miku. Miku tiba-tiba tersadar dan menatap tangan kanannnya, gelang yang di berikan Kaito sudah tak ada di sana...TAK ADA? APA JATUH YA? Selama dalam perjalanan Miku mencari gelangnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kaito.

Melihat Miku menatap tangannya Kaito menyadari bahwa gelang pemberiannya hilang. Dia pun ikut mencarinnya. Sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"KAITO." Meiko dan Yukari berjalan kearahnya.

"Ini bukannya gelang Miku?" Tanya Yukari saat sampai di depan Kaito.

"Di-dimana kalian menemukannya?" Tanya Kaito mengambil gelang itu.

"Ah, itu di temukan Yukari dan aku bilang padanya itu milik Miku, lalu kami mencarimu dan Miku." Ucap Meiko menjelaskan.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Yukari berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Mikuo bilang akan ada acara di rumahnya malam ini, kau datang kan? Aku akan pergi dengan Akaito." Ucap Meiko pada Kaito.

"Iya, sampai nanti Meiko." Kaito berjalan menjauhi Meiko. Sementara Meiko hanya tersenyum misterius melihat Kaito yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Huff~" Miku menyelesaikan semuanya masakannya. Mulai dari ayam panggang samapi nasi goreng negi. Tinggal dekorasi namun...MIKUO SIALAN ITU DIMANA?!

Klek

"Tadaima." Mikuo berjalan memasuki rumahnya di sambut oleh jitakan Miku.

"Okaeri nii-san, dan KENAPA LAMA BANGET PULANGNYA?!" Mikuo menutup telinganya.

"Ugh, maaf maaf, jadi tinggal dekorasi ajakan?" Mikuo menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Miku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju salah satu dekorasi.

"Ayo mulai." Mikuo mulai mengambil bahan untuk dekorasi dan mulai mendekor di bantu Miku. Meskipun terjadi perdebatan dan segala macam mereka menyelesaikan dekorasi dengan baik.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu tinggal siap-siap aja." Mikuo dan Miku berjalan menuju kamarnya masing-masing, bersiap-siap.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Yang artinya sebentar lagi teman-temannya akan datang. Miku menggunakan dress toska selutut di hiasi bunga di daerah pinggannya. Rambutnya di sanggul sebagian dan sebagian lagi di kepang. Mikuo sendiri memakai baju jas bewarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi.

Ting tong

Mikuo berjalan menuju pintu.

Klek

"Oh, Kalian datangnya rame-rame ya?" Tanya Mikuo melihat semua teman-temannya sudah di sini. Dia menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Permisi." Ucap Mereka semua.

"Selamat datang." Mereka di sambut oleh Miku di ruang tamu yang sudah di dekor. Kaito yang berdiri di belakang menatap Miku dengan terpana, pasalnya Miku cantik sekali.

"Ayo duduk." Mereka semua menggambil tempat duduk berpasangan. Tinggal Miku dan Kaito yang seperti menjaga jarak membuat yang Lainnya greget.

"Apa kalian hanya akan berdiri?" Ucap Luka. Miku dan Kaito duduk, masih menjaga jarak.

"Masih marahan?" Tanya IA

"Belum baikkan?" Giliran Gakupo yang bertanya.

"Masih berdoa Kaito meninggal?" Ucap Yuma yang dapat sikutan sayang dari IA

"Ehem, bukan urusan kalian kan?" Ucap Kaito. Miku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mau kemana Miku?" Tanya Akaito yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Balkon." Ucap Miku singkat. Tak lama Miku pergi Kaito ikut berdiri.

"Lu mau kemana?" Tanya Len pada Kaito.

"Toilet." Ucap Kaito singkat dan meninggalkan yang lain.

"Kalian ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Meiko dengan senyuman. Di ikuti senyum yang lain. Mereka meninggalkan ruang tamu mengikuti Kaito.

.

.

.

Kaito berbohong jika ingin ke toilet, dia hanya ingin menemui Miku saja. Disana Miku berdiri memandang langit di balkon, angin bertiup lembut cukup membuat Kaito kedinginan. Kaito melepaskan Jas yang di pakainnya dan memberikannya pada Miku.

Miku menoleh dan melihat Kaito yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menatap bintang.

"...Bukannya kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito yang menatapnya.

"Kupikir kau yang menjauhiku, mengingat kau menyumpah serapahi aku." Ucap Kaito menatap Miku yang malu akan ucapannya tadi siang.

"Ugh, soalnya Kaito menghilang beberapa hari ini. Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku." Ucap Miku dengan wajah memerah.

"Pft..Hahahaha..." Kaito tak bisa tak tertawa melihat wajah Miku yang malu itu.

"A..a.a.a.a-apa yang kau tertawakan." Miku memukul pundak Kaito pelan.

Grep

Kaito menahan tangan Miku membuat Miku tersentak. Tawa Kaito mereda, dia menatap dalam mata Miku. Miku sendiri tak bisa lepas dari tatap Kaito yang seakan menariknya lebih dalam ke laut biru dan tak tau siapa yang memulai, jarak antara mereka mulai menghilang.

Chu

Kaito yang pertama memberi jarak. Dia menatap mata Miku yang wajahnya memerah.

"K-kaito?" Kaito tersenyum, menggambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Untukmu." Kaito memperlihatkan gelang yang di hilangkan Miku.

"Itu kan? Bagaiman?" Miku tak dapat mengatakan apapun saking terkejutnya.

"Meiko dan Yukari yang menemukannya,...dan ini satu lagi hadiah." Kaito mengangkat sepasang kalung berukiran K dan M.

"Kaito, ini.." Miku mentup mulutnya, matanya nampak berair karena senang dan haru bersamaan.

"For you, my love Miku." Ucap Kaito dengan senyum.

Kaito memasang gelang di tangan kanan Miku, lalu mulai memasang kalung dengan ukiran K di leher Miku. Setelah selesai Miku memasang kalung berukiran M di leher Kaito.

"Maaf, beberapa hari ini aku menghilang, aku harus mencari kado yang cocok, jadi maaf jika kau tidak suka dengan hadiah pemberianku." Ucap Kaito menyelesaikan salah paham.

Grep

Miku memeluk Kaito dengan erat. Air mata berjatuhan dari mata indahnya.

"Tidak kok, ini lebih dari yang kuharapkan." Miku menatap Kaito yang tersenyum lembut.

"..." tak ada yang membuka suara.

"EKHEM." Miku dan Kaito dikaget kan oleh teman-temannya yang berdiri di pintu balkon dengan cengiran menggoda.

"S-s-sejak k-kapan k-kalian d-di s-s-sini?" Kaito panik begitupun Miku.

"Sejak kau memberikan jasmu." Ucap Rin dengan senyum kemenangan.

"A..aa." Miku maupun Kaito hanya dapat memerah mendengarnya, itu berarti mereka melihat semuanya, dari mereka berciuman sampai memberikan kalung.

"Karena mereka sudah berbaikan..." Ucap Yuma menjeda perkataannya

"AYO KEMBALI BERPESTA!" Teriak Mikuo dengan semangat berlari menuju ruang makan diikuti yang lain.

"Ayo." Kaito mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku yang menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka menyusul yang lain menuju ruang makan.

"Miku, Kaito, ayo cepat." Len sudah tidak sabar untuk makan. Salju nampak turun, Miku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan berdoa

" _Semoga tahun depan tetap menjadi yang termanis."_

.

.

.

.

Fuyu: fuyu tau ini udah fail banget dan ngak layak, jadi mohon maaf ya.

Aki: selamat natal dan...

Ken: Tahun baru semuannya.

Alloc: bye bye

Fuyu: RnR? Please?


End file.
